1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a compliant connection between the stator of an electric motor and the motor case.
2. Description of Related Art
Auxiliary windings in electric motors can be made to generate forces and moments in six-degrees-of-freedom. In this way, a motor can be made to act like an actuator offering the potential for canceling forces applied externally to the motor shaft or housing. A problem that arises, however, is that the high stiffness commonly found between the rotor and the stator reduces the magnitude of the resultant forces that can be applied to the foundation through the rotor, especially at low frequency.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow the magnitude of the resultant forces applied to the rotor to be enhanced.